Weightless Butterflies
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a while, and now the unexpected has happened. HARRY'S PREGNANT! What issues will this bring? read and find out. Slash, and Mpreg. Problem? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Weightless Butterflies  

Chapter 1

 Draco's Thoughts 

   I guess it all started when we started going out.  We meaning Harry Potter and me.  To tell you the truth, I don't know how it started.  I was on the run for my Father and Dumbledore stationed me in Harry's Godfather's house for the summer.  Well…let's just say we tried to stay out of each other's way.  Sirius always had this smile on his face whenever Harry and me was in the same room together, but I never knew why until after me and Harry started dating.  It seems, that Sirius knew all along that we had both had SOME kind of feelings towards each other, other then unadulterated hate.  Turns out that were in lust after each other, and soon lust turned to like, which gradually formed to love.  Mind you, that all of this happened over the summer and the first month of school.  But we admitted to loving each other.  Rather, he admitted because I was trying to find a way to say it to him without him thinking I was some sort of mushy person.  I can still remember how he said it. 

   We had been sitting in the Gryffindor Common room; I had snuck up there to be with him for a few hours before heading to bed. Well the whole tower was sleeping, and we sat on the couch near the fireplace, watching the embers dance.  It was quiet and we were both content with thinking on what was haunting out minds at the time.  And then he had said, "Draco…I love you."  I had been shocked to say the least, because I wanted to tell him that I felt the same way too.  So I looked at him and smiled.  "I love you too."  It was a sappy moment, I admit, but I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy it, because I did. 

   But after that, we were inseparable.  I couldn't stand to be away from him and I think he felt the same way.  We were so passionate with each other that every time I think of it, it makes my heart swell.  But of course, with every love comes a price.  And boy did the price come about as unexpected as anything.  It all happened in the month of November. 

End Draco's Thoughts 

       It was November 15, and Harry woke up with his head spinning.  He didn't know why the hell he felt that way, but he had been waking up like that for the past week, and he already knew that in another minute he would be rushing for the toilet to throw up everything he had consumed the night before.  He had woken up before his alarm clock, so when it blared it's annoying beeping sound at him, he hit the button on it and got out of bed. 

   No sooner had his feet hit the floor, did his stomach heave, and he rushed into the bathroom and delivered his dinner from the night before into the toilet bowl.  He felt like shit, and he wished he knew what the hell was wrong with him.  He was beginning to think he was poisoned, and he would soon have to make a visit to the Infirmary. 

   "Harry you ok in there?"  Ron called from his bed as he woke up to the familiar sounds of Harry throwing up.  He came into the bathroom and rubbed his best friend's back.  "You should skip classes today mate."  Ron said affectionately.

   "As much as I would love to Ron, I have to go to classes.  And Snape is sure to fail me since I have been late to his class everyday for the past week.  I have to pass his class."  Harry replied miserably as he slowly got to his feet and rubbed at his eyes with his fist. 

  "Ok Mate.  I'm going to take a shower, and I'll see you in a half an hour."  Ron said as he gave one more rub and left out the bathroom and went across the hall to the Shower Rooms.  Harry yawned and went to find an outfit for that day.  After he got his clothes set out, he took out his uniform and put it on top of the clothes that would go under it and then he made his way into the Shower Rooms.  He found and empty stall and began his shower hoping the day would look up.

  BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  Blared the alarm clock. Draco Malfoy groaned as he took the alarm clock and threw it across the room.  It smashed against the wall, and instantly repaired itself and flew its way back to his table near his bed.  Draco sat up and rolled his eyes at the stupid alarm clock that had woken him from his peaceful sleep.  He stretched out his arms and stood up flexing into the full-length mirror by his bed.  Yeah, he happened to be a little vain, and sure he had an ego the size of the Quidditch pitch, but hey, who could help it when they looked as good as him.  He smirked at himself in the mirror and the mirror let out a wolf whistle.  Yeah, the day was shaping up to be one of the good ones. 

   "Hey Draco, stop flirting with the mirror and get your ass in the Shower.  You only have a half an hour to get ready if you're planning on making it to breakfast."  Blaise Zabini remarked as he pulled on his shirt and tried to fix his hair.

   "Whatever Zabini.  I'll be ready, and looking hot too."  Draco said with a cocky grin.

   Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend as he pulled on his shoes.  "You have a big ass ego Drake.  I don't see how Harry can stand you, much less be in love with you."

   "Can he help it, I mean look at me."  Draco replied as he casually swung a towel over his shoulder and strolled out the room towards the Shower Rooms. 

    After he was finished with his daily routine, he threw a smile at the mirror before he grabbed his book bag and left the Dorm Room.  When he reached the Common Room it was half empty, Pansy and Blaise were waiting for him by the Portrait.

    "Where are the two dunderheads?"  Draco asked as they made their way out of the Portrait hole and started their way towards the Great Hall. 

   "They were too hungry to wait.  You know they could eat themselves to death." Pansy remarked as she fixed her hair in a handheld mirror. 

   "So what are your plans for the weekend?"  Blaise asked as they turned a corner.

   "Blaise, it's Wednesday."  Pansy reminded him.

   "I know that.  But I was wondering if you guys wanted to head to Hogsmeade with me." 

  "And why would we do that?"  Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

   "Because I need your help with something.  I'm trying to get with this girl, but she is being impossible.  So I need you guys to help me get her a present."  Blaise replied.

  "A girl?  I thought you was dating that guy Terry Boot."  Pansy said confused.

  "Ah, that wanker?  We broke up, he has the hots for Cho Chang."  Blaise said with a shrug of his shoulders.  They opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked over to their table. 

    "Cho?  I remember Harry had a crush on her."  Draco said making a face. 

  "Speaking of Harry…Where is he and the rest of the Dream Team?"  Pansy asked as she sat down and started to fill her plate.

   "Who knows.  Harry said he keeps getting sick every time he wakes up.  I told him to go to the Infirmary, but of course being the stubborn mule that he is…"  Draco trailed off as the doors to the Great Hall opened yet again.  This time it was the three people in question. Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were on either side of Harry as he leaned against Ron's shoulder.  Draco had his eye raised the whole time as he watched them take their seats. 

   "You know sometimes, I think that Weasley has the hots for Harry."  Blaise said.  Draco glared at him and threw a muffin at him.

  "Shut up and eat Blaise or I will force it down your mouth."  Draco warned.

  "Ohh!  I didn't know you talked so dirty early in the morning."  Blaise joked as he laughed and shoved some muffin in his mouth. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the Gryffindor table, barely touching his food.

    Harry groaned as he sat down in his seat and looked around for something that didn't make him feel as if he would hurl on everyone at the table.  He picked up some toast and put a piece of it in his mouth.  He swallowed it down and took a sip of pumpkin juice, feeling a little better.

   "Harry, are you sure you're ok?  I mean…you could go see Pomfrey."  Hermione said in a concerned voice.

  "No I'm fine.  I just…think it's a small bug.  I'll get over it, and I'll be fine."  Harry reassured her. 

   "Ok."  She said as she pushed her plate away and pulled out her potions book.

  "Hermione!  Must you remind me that we have that greasy git first thing for double period?"  Ron complained.

  "Ron, Snape will probably give us some sort of quiz today for the first period and I want to make sure that I'm ready for it.  Unlike you, I don't want to fail this class."  Hermione replied as she went back to her book.

   "What do you mean, I don't want to pass this class?  Of course I do, but it doesn't mean I'll stick my head in a book at the Breakfast table."  Ron argued.

  "Grow up.  You'll have to do this anyway when it's time to take the N.E.W.T.S.  Get used to it." 

  "You're telling me to grow up?  Why…" 

       Harry blocked them out like he always did when they started arguing.  He wondered when they were just going to admit their feelings for each other and get it over with.  Harry rolled his eyes and looked over to the Slytherin table.  He saw Draco looking back at him and he gave him a smile.  Draco winked back at him and turned his head to join into a conversation with Millicent. 

    Harry sighed as he closed his eyes.  They drooped, and he suddenly felt very exhausted.  He had a good night sleep last night, so he didn't understand why he felt so tired all of a sudden.  He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see if his friends stopped arguing.  From the looks of it, it was getting even more heated and some of the Gryffindors were placing bets on if Hermione would slap Ron, or if they would give each other the silent treatment.  Harry decided to put a stop to this, not because he wanted to spare Ron a slap to the face, but because their arguing were causing his head to start pounding.

   "Could you too stop?  You guys are making me feel worse then I do already."  He said in a low voice.  They instantly stopped bickering and turned their attention to their best friend.

   "I'm so sorry Harry."  Hermione apologized.

   "Yeah me too mate."  Ron said looking down at his fingers.  The bell run and everyone started to get up from their seats and head t their first period class.  As they walked down to the dungeons, Ron and Hermione started to talk about their new D.A.D.A teacher, who had got injured in class the day before and would be out for at least 2 months.  When they approached the classroom, Draco and Blaise were leaning near the door, talking in low voices.  Draco turned his attention to his boyfriend and he slowly pushed himself from the wall and walked over to him.  Ron and Hermione, moved away from Harry and went in the class saying they would save him a seat. 

   "Hey."  Draco said as he got closer.  He pulled Harry to him and smiled down sweetly at him.

  "Hi."  Harry said as he looked up and saw Draco moving his head lower.  Their lips met, and Harry stopped the moan that was about to escape from his throat.  He kissed Draco back as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and let his fingers twirl a few strands.  Draco pushed Harry against the nearest wall and let his lips move to Harry's Adam's apple.  He sucked gently on it, and then moved his attention to the base of Harry's neck.  Harry let out a soft moan that turned Draco on, no questions asked.  He sucked a little harder on the spot between his lips, and then he bit down.

  "Dray!"  Harry moaned as he let his head lull to the side to give Draco better access.  Draco licked up the small trail of blood and moved his lips back to Harry's.  They kissed again and then they pulled away.

  "You feel better?"  Draco asked.

   "Yeah.  Much better."  Harry replied with a goofy smile on his face.  Draco smiled and gave him one last peck before the moved away from the wall and walked into the room.  Harry went over to his seat, and Draco went to the other side of the room. No sooner had they sat down, did the doors swing open and revealed Professor Snape.  He walked to the front of the class, sneer fully in place.

   "Today we will have a pop quiz."  He said.

   Hermione shot Ron an "I-told-you-so" look.  Ron just rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention to the front of the class. 

   "Now lets see…"  Professor Snape said as he walked back and forth in front of the tables.  "Finnegan, what are the 3 important ingredients in the Junispor Draught."  He asked pointing to Seamus.

   "Um…Tail of a rat…uh…shell of a beetle…and uh…runspoors?"  Seamus said nervously looking down. 

   "Incorrect!  Parkinson same question." 

   "Eye of a snake, Shell of a beetle, and a drop of Dragon's blood."  Pansy said.

  "Correct!  Granger, what would you get if you combined Leaves Sap, the tongue of a troll, and Gillyweed?" 

    "You'd get the Opitus Potion."  Hermione answer.

      Snape narrowed his eyes.  "Correct!" 

    And so it went on.  For the rest of the period they were asked questions along those lines.  Neville Longbottom had been so nervous, that when his name was called he passed out and had to be revived.  After the first period of Potions were over, they started reading up on a new potion.  They had been asked to brew it, and halfway through the period, Neville's cauldron exploded and he was sent to the hospital wing by a very angry Snape who dismissed the class and asked for a 3 foot essay on the potion they had been working on in class.

   They had about 20 minutes before their 3rd period class which was unfortunately for Ron and Harry, Divination; Hermione had Ancient Runes.  On their way around a corner, Harry was pulled into the strong chest of Draco.

  "Don't do that!" Harry said with a glare.

   "Aww, did I scare you?"  Draco said with a grin.

   "You nearly gave me a heart attack you dick!"  Harry said as he punched Draco in the shoulder.

   "Harry you going to stay with him?" Ron asked.

    "Yes Weasley he will be staying with me.  You and Granger go have fun with each other."  Draco said, not concealing his obvious dislike for the redheaded boy. 

   "Dray!"  Harry exclaimed.

   "Keep the ferret in control Harry. We wouldn't want him to get hurt now do we?"  Ron said with a sneer of his own.  "See you late mate."  Ron replied as he walked off, Hermione following him after she waved goodbye to Harry.

   When they were gone Harry turned to Draco and glared.  "Why must you always start with him?"  He asked.

   "Because he is just so much of an easy target, couldn't help it."  Draco said as Harry rolled his eyes.  "and anyway, I would like to just spend some time with you, and not talk about the Weasel."  Draco murmured as he covered Harry's lips with his.  Harry tried not to respond, but in a few seconds, he forgot why he was angry with Draco in the first place. 

  "Get a room."  Someone said.  Draco pulled away and glared at the person who said it.

  "Don't get jealous because you don't have anyone in your room Zabini."  Draco said.

  "You're going to help me change that my man."  Blaise said patting Draco's shoulder.

  "Help you change what?"  Harry asked confused.

   "Well Blaise here, would like for me and him to go into Hogsmeade with him on Saturday to get a present for some chick he's trying to lay." 

   Harry smirked and then turned his attention to Draco.  "You promised me that we would spend all day in your bed on Saturday."  Harry said.

  "Oops!  Ok, I'll be back by 4."  Draco said as he remembered that he did promise that.

  "No forget it.  Maybe Ron and Hermione wouldn't mind hanging around with me.  I would go to Hogsmeade, but according to Dumbledore I can't go unless I have an adult with me."  Harry grumbled.

  "Voldy still on the loose eh?"  Blaise said.

   "Yeah.  And he's hell bent on killing me of course.  Dumbledore said that there was a Death Eater raid in Hogsmeade a few weeks back, and he has forbidden me to go unless I had an adult with me 24/7.  You can tell how ecstatic I was with the news."  Harry murmured as he sighed and leaned against the wall. 

  "Well think of it this way.  After I get back, I'll make it up to you with hours of endless mind-blowing sex." Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

  "Oh Come on!  I do not need to think of you too shagging right about now ok?"  Blaise exclaimed.

  "Why?  Don't want us to see you get turned on by the thought of Hogwarts' hottest guys shagging each other senseless?"  Draco laughed.

  Harry hit him in the shoulder and pushed away from the wall.  "I have Divination, so I better go.  Talk to you later Dray."  Harry said as he gave Draco a quick kiss and left. 

    Saturday morning found Harry doing the same thing he does every morning, throwing up his dinner in the bathroom, and Ron rubbing his back as he vomited all of his insides out.  Harry leaned his head against the cool tile floor of the bathroom and sighed.

   "I don't know who much more of this I can take."  Harry said in a weak voice.

  "I tried to be patient with you Harry, but you are going to the fucking Infirmary.  You could be seriously hurt or something.  I mean, you have this weird thing with food.  You don't eat much cause every time you get a smell of it, you run and throw up.  And you are always exhausted.  You're going to see Pomfrey." Ron said.

  "But…"

  "No Harry!  I'll carry you if I have to."  Ron warned as he helped Harry stand up.  Harry nodded his head and sighed.

  "Ok.  Let me take a shower, get dressed and we'll go ok?"  When Ron nodded his head, Harry left and made his way to the Shower Rooms.  After he washed up, and got dressed, Ron got Hermione and they all trooped to the Infirmary.  When they got there Pomfrey came from out of her office.  The Infirmary was empty, there were no patients.

  "What seems to be the problem?"  She asked.

   "Harry here needs a check up.  For the past week, he's been throwing up every morning, he gets dizzy a lot, he can't control the smell of food without throwing up sometimes, he's always exhausted and I think something is seriously wrong with him."  Ron said.  Hermione and Pomfrey seemed to both look deep in thought as they let their eyes roam over Harry.

   After a few seconds they both gasped in unison and pulled Harry to a bed.  "Lay down Mr. Potter."  Pomfrey ordered.  He laid down and looked at Ron in confusion.  Ron only shrugged his shoulders and they both turned their attention to the other two in the room.

  "Do you think?"  Hermione asked.

    "Yes.  I think.  I'll have to take some quick tests, but I'm certain."  Pomfrey said.  They both looked back over at Harry and Hermione smiled at her long time friend.

  "Harry, I know this is a very embarrassing question, but in your relationship with Draco, who's the submissive one?"  Hermione asked.

  "We've both been submissive."  Harry said confused.

  "Ok…I meant.  Who's been more submissive as of late?"  Hermione said in a soft voice.

  "Well, I guess I have.  Why?"  Harry asked, turning a little red in the cheeks.

  Hermione didn't answer.  Pomfrey came over and said a few incantations as she waved her wand and a few charts appeared in front of her.  She looked them over and gasped as she turned to Hermione.  She nodded her head and Hermione instantly looked over to Harry.

  "What? What is it?"  Harry and Ron said in unison.

   "Mr. Potter, this will come to you as a shock, but the tests results prove that you are one month pregnant."  Pomfrey said in a low tone.

   Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he passed out.  Ron looked shock as he turned to Hermione.  "Harry's pregnant?"  He asked.

  "Yes Ron.  Harry's pregnant."  Hermione confirmed.

   "Oh…Well…"  His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.

  "I'll uh…hmmm…."  Hermione said in wonder as she looked at her two best friends who were both unconscious.

    Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked into Hogwarts as they continued to talk about meaningless things.  Hermione Granger was leaned against the wall, checking over her watch.  She looked up at the sudden burst of noise and walked up to them.

   "Draco, we need to talk."  She said.

   He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  "What's wrong Granger?"  He asked.

  "It's about Harry."  She said.  This got Draco's attention.

   "What's wrong with him?"  He asked.

   "He's in the hospital wing.  He got some really shocking news, and passed out…so did Ron but that's beside the point.  The point is, he woke up a few minutes ago and sent me to wait for you so I can take you to him.  So can we go?"  Hermione said.

   "Yeah ok.  Guys put my bags in my room.  I'll see you later."  Draco said handing his big bags over to his friends.  They took the bags and headed down to the Slytherin Dorms.  Draco followed Hermione to the Infirmary, and when they walked in Ron was pacing and Harry was on the bed, his eyes red from crying. 

   When the door opened the looked over to Draco and Harry put his head in his hands, and Ron glared at the blonde.  Draco looked confused as he went over to the bed and pulled his boyfriend close to him.

   "Harry, Baby what's wrong?"  Draco asked in a low voice.

  "You're going to hate me and you'll probably leave me."  Harry said as he let out a small sob and covered his mouth.

  "Hey, hey, hey.  Don't get all upset.  Tell me what's wrong."  Draco asked.

  "Well Ron finally talked me into coming to the Infirmary after I had thrown up again this morning.  And when we told Pomfrey what was wrong, she ran some tests, and then she said that I was…that I was…"  Harry stopped and another sob escaped his throat.

  "Harry, what's wrong?  Tell me."  Draco pressured.

   "Oh god Draco, I'm pregnant.  I bet you're going to leave me now aren't you?  And don't waste your breath telling me to abort it or give it away, because this is my child and I will do no such thing! I plan to keep it, and if you have a problem then you could just leave now."  Harry said as tears fell from his eyes.  He buried his head in his hands once again and cried.

   Draco sat in shock.  Only one thought was running through his head.  _I'm going to be a Father!  I'm going to be a Father!  YESS!!!!_  "I'm going to be a Father!"  He said out loud. "Harry we're going to be parents!"  He said a big smile breaking out over his face.  He let out a small laugh as he pulled Harry to him and hugged him.  "Harry I would never tell you to kill our child, or give it away.  I want it as much as you do."  He said.

   Harry looked up, eye wide as he looked back at Draco. "Really?"  He asked.

  "Really."  Draco confirmed.  Harry fell against Draco's chest and hugged him.  "I'm glad to hear you say that."  Harry murmured.  Draco hugged him tight, until he realized that he was.  He let go of Harry, concern in his eyes.

  "Did I hug you too tight?  I'm sorry baby." Draco said quickly.

  "Dray I'm fine.  You did nothing wrong."  Harry reassured his boyfriend.  They smiled at each other, and Hermione bonded over with Ron next to her.

  "Congrats you guys!"  Hermione said hugging Harry.

     Ron looked over at Draco and sighed.  "I guess there's no avoiding you now eh?  Welcome to the family!"  Ron said with a nod of his head and a pat on Draco's back.  Draco nodded back and looked Ron over.

  "Don't think this makes us friends."  Draco said.

   "Don't worry. I don't.  thank god we're not."  Ron said with a grin.  He pulled Harry to him and ruffled his hair.  "Wait till I tell Mum!"  He exclaimed with a big laugh. 

   The doors to the Infirmary opened and a big black dog ran inside, followed by Remus Lupin. 

   "Sirius!  Remus!  What are you two doing here?"  Harry asked, his eyes big and wide.  Remus locked the door and put a silencing charm over the room.

   The dog transformed to Sirius and he smiled at Harry.  "Hey Harry!  Albus told us we'd find you here, and he also said you would have something important to tell us.  So, what is it?"  Sirius asked.

   "Umm…Sirius, Remus, a few hours ago I found out I was Pregnant."  Harry said as he looked at Sirius.

   Sirius smile froze and slowly turned into a straight line.  Harry bit the corner of his lip and waited for what he knew was coming.

   "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"  

  A/N:  So what do you guys think?  I need a better fast moving Harry's pregnant story so I came up with this.  I know that the title is kind of stupid, but I happen to like it!  I was going to make this story short, but I don't know…who knows, I might lose interest in it.  And those who are faithful fans of Crimson Times, don't worry, the hardest chapter that I had to write will be up before the end of this week.  And I hope you guys will like it.  Just remember to leave a review, and those who haven't read Crimson Times, please do and make sure you review.  Lol, ok that's it, see you guys later, Peace!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Weightless Butterflies

Chapter 2

> > > > > / > > > > > >/ > > > > > > > /

**Recap**

> > > > > / > > > > > >/ > > > > > > > /

_"Umm…Sirius, Remus, a few hours ago I found out I was Pregnant." Harry said as he looked at Sirius._

_Sirius smile froze and slowly turned into a straight line. Harry bit the corner of his lip and waited for what he knew was coming._

_"WHAT!" _

> > > > > / > > > > > >/ > > > > > > > /

**End** **Recap**

> > > > > / > > > > > >/ > > > > > > > /

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his Godfather pleadingly. "Siri, please. I just found out too, it wasn't planned or anything. I didn't even know this was possible, but I am and I would appreciate it if you tried to accept it." Harry replied.

"Accept it? Accept…Moony! He's…He's…" Sirius tried to catch his breath as he looked at his Godson. He scanned the group that was assembled until his eyes landed on Draco. "**YOU!** YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S IN THIS SITUATION!" Sirius said as he attempted to lunge at Draco, but Remus held him back.

"Now Paddy, relax. There are better ways to talk this through. Yelling at poor Harry is not the answer, or the way to handle this. Trying to kill the Father of Harry's unborn child is also not the way." Remus said in a comforting but stern voice.

"How can I not be upset? He's only a child, he hasn't even finished School yet. Do you know that he and his child is in danger? Harry you're much more vulnerable now, what are you going to do when Voldemort finds out about this?" Sirius said in a much calmer voice.

Harry forgot all about Voldemort and he paled when he thought of what the Dark Lord would do to him if he found out. There was no way he wanted to subject his baby to a life of fear. The thought of something happening to his child clenched at Harry's heart and he instinctively brought his hands to his flat stomach. "I didn't think about that." He answered in a low voice.

Draco looked over at his pregnant boyfriend and put his arms around him. "Sirius you're scaring him." Draco said with a glare at the animagus.

"Well he has to think about what implications that this child would bring." Sirius said defending himself.

"Are you suggesting that he abort it?" Hermione asked mortified at the thought.

"It might be for the better." Sirius said avoiding everyone's eyes.

**"I WILL NOT ABORT MY CHILD!"** Harry screamed out in rage at the thought of killing the one thing that he wanted all his life. This child would be his family, something he craved for all his life and there was no way that he was giving it up. He felt anger build up at the thought of what his Godfather said.

Poppy glared at Sirius and shook her head. "Sirius you must leave. You are upsetting my patient and he does not need any excess stress in his condition. You must leave." Poppy said.

"But he needs to get some sense knocked into him." Sirius replied. Everyone felt the shift in energy throughout the room, and they could feel magic snapping in the air.

"Harry mate calm down. You know what happens when you lose control like this." Ron said as he sat down on Harry's bed.

"Sirius I think we should go." Remus said as he started to backtrack out of the room, pulling his canine friend along with him.

Poppy rushed to her office and came back with a vial of purple liquid. She handed it to Draco. "Make him take that." She ordered.

Draco turned to his boyfriend and hugged him close. "Harry I need you to take something for me. It will make you feel better." Draco replied. Harry showed no signs of hearing him so Draco had to make him listen. "It will help the baby. The baby needs you to drink this honey." Draco coaxed. At that, Harry's head lifted and he opened his mouth. Draco poured the potion into Harry's mouth, and he drunk it. The magic that was crackling throughout the room stopped instantly and Harry's eyes started to droop. Draco laid him down and a few seconds later he was fast asleep.

"Sirius how could you?" Hermione asked as she glared at the man. "He is dealing with so much stress and you had to add on to it didn't you? Being pregnant messes with his emotions and it also messes with his magic, he's like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and you had to be the one to add the fuel didn't you?" Hermione was pissed off at the escapee and she wanted to make sure he knew that.

"That was pretty low. You know how much he wants a family and you couldn't be a little bit happy for him? I am disappointed in you Paddy." Remus said.

Sirius bowed his head in shame and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I guess it just shocked the hell out of me. It feels like just days ago when he was trying to walk and now he's having a child? It overwhelmed me I guess. I let my emotions get the better of me, I should have never said that at all."

Draco didn't trust himself to speak so he kept his mouth shut. He was really angry with Sirius and he wanted to tell the man off, but he knew that even though he hurt him terribly, Harry wouldn't approve. Draco stroked Harry's cheek lovingly and looked down at the boy's flat stomach. _There's a little life growing inside there. Our baby. The product of our love for each other._ Draco marveled as he placed his palm over Harry's bellybutton. He smiled as he covered his boyfriend over and he placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

"Mr. Potter needs his rest so you all must leave. Draco I will send word when Harry has awoken." Poppy said. Everyone piled out of the room, Draco gave Harry's forehead one last kiss before he left the room.

> > > > > / > > > > > >/ > > > > > > > /

"He's pregnant?" Pansy asked in disbelief. Her eyes were wide as she tried to process this information.

"Holy shit! Congratulations Draco." Blaise responded as he patted his friend on the back.

Draco had immediately took them to his Dorm Room and told his friends what had happened. He knew he could trust them, if they stayed with him after he outwardly denied the Dark Mark then he knew they would stay loyal to him. They had agreed to become spies for the light when they were initiated. Draco trusted them with his life so he knew they would not betray him. They were only people he trusted, beside Harry and his Mother of course.

"Wow! This is going to be an interesting 9 months if I do say so myself." Millicent said with a laugh.

Draco smiled at them and they continued to talk about everything as they completed their homework for the night. As Draco was finishing up his Transfiguration essay, there was a tap at the window. They all looked up to see a snowy white owl. Draco opened the window for the owl and gave it a treat from a pouch he kept on his table. "Hey Hedwig thanks for delivering the letter." He whispered to the Owl so his friends didn't see how close he was to his boyfriend's familiar. Hedwig hooted softly, nipped his finger affectionately and flew out the window. He opened the letter to see only three words written.

_He is awake. _

Draco left his room, saying goodbye to his friends, and he made his way to the Infirmary. When he got there, Harry was sitting up in bed, looking at a piece of parchment with huge eyes. Draco sat down next to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "What's that?"

"A list of everything I have to eat. According to Madame Pomfrey, I have to eat at least 5 things off this list a day." He said with a scrunched up nose. Draco looked over a few of the foods listed and understood why Harry was having a hard time accepting it.

"I'm glad I'm not you, Love." Draco said with a laugh. Harry hit his arm and put the parchment down.

"Can I leave now? I really don't want to stay in here any longer." Harry said as he started to get up. Draco stopped him and pushed him gently back in the bed.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. You my sweet, have to wait until Poppy gets in here." Draco said with a smile.

"Come on Draco, you know you can't wait to get me back in your room." Harry said coyly as he moved closer to the blonde and licked his neck. Draco smirked in interest as he captured Harry's lips. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. Poppy came from her office and clucked her tongue in annoyance at the couple that was slowly starting to remove their clothes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, isn't this the reason you are in this situation now?" She admonished.

The couple pulled apart, with Harry blushing and murmuring an apology, while Draco smirked. "No we didn't get a chance to get to that, you seemed to have interrupted before it got to the good part."

_"Draco!"_ Harry said scandalized, blushing even more.

**"Mr. Malfoy!"** Poppy had exclaimed at the same time Harry had. "Please refrain from saying things that are best left behind closed doors." Draco opened his mouth to say something but Poppy stopped him, knowing what the blonde was going to say. "Your closed doors Mr. Malfoy." Draco closed his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Can I leave now?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But we must talk about restrictions." Poppy replied.

"Restrictions?" Harry and Draco said in unison.

"Yes, restrictions. You will not be able to do anything too strenuous, you cannot take any potions that are not for calming purposes. In other words, you will not be able to drink anything from Potions class. You will also try and eat properly and stay healthy. Also be careful with your magic, your child is feeding off your magic so if you do any spells that are too powerful, you will risk passing out and harming the child and/or yourself. Also, no Quidditch and no riding on brooms. Try not to be stressed, you cannot Apparate, Port Key, or Floo. Also you must be careful when you start to have your mood swings."

"No Quidditch?" Harry asked feeling a little heartbroken. He loved flying, and he loved the sport.

"You could fall off your broom when you do one of those daredevil dives that you like to do so much. The fall alone could kill you, and most definitely will kill the baby."

"Ok. I understand. The conditions are all very workable." Harry said as he made a mental note to have Hermione keep his broom for him so he didn't feel tempted.

"Poppy, I have a question." Draco said. "What about sex. We can do that can't we?"

_"Draco!"_ Harry called out again, feeling his cheeks warm up.

Poppy smiled at the young couple and nodded her head. "Yes you can have an active sex life as long as Harry is comfortable. Most pregnant men crave it actually." Poppy said with a smile. "Also Harry you have an appointment with my once every week. Come see me on Thursday."

"Ok. See you then." Harry said as Draco helped him out of bed and they left the Infirmary.

> > > > > / > > > > > >/ > > > > > > > / >>>

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table on Monday feeling a little drained. Last night he had finally talked to his Godfather and they sorted out their problems. He had found out that Remus was replacing their DADA that had been injured and was currently in the hospital for the next 2 months. He was happy that he didn't have to tell Snape why he couldn't drink any potions, Poppy had handled that for him. Dumbledore had told the whole staff about Harry's current condition, and the issue on whether it was going to be public knowledge or a secret was decided that morning. Dumbledore had told him that he would only be able to wear a glamour for at least a month before the magic started to affect the baby. Harry had talked it over with his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore and they had agreed that as long as Harry stayed in the castle and the wards were strengthened then it would be safe to let his pregnancy become public. There was no way to hide it anyway.

It also didn't help that he had puked his brains out that morning as usual and now he had a strange craving for Pickles and Peanut Butter. "Harry you have to eat something!" Draco said coming over to stand over his boyfriend. Since Saturday night Draco had been pressing him to eat, making sure he ate things off the list, making Harry feel even more loved then before.

"I will but I have a craving for Pickles and Peanut Butter." Harry said to his boyfriend as Hermione made room so the blonde could sit down.

"Harry that is disgusting." Ron remarked as he bit into his sausage.

"Well right now, I think that's the only thing I'll eat." Harry replied. Suddenly a new plate popped up in front of him, holding a pickle smothered with peanut butter. Harry grabbed it and started to eat it. Draco noticed a note next to the plate and he unfolded it and read it out loud. "Harry, because of your condition you will most likely have weird cravings that will not be on the menu. So whenever you want something say it out loud and it shall appear. Enjoy your selection. Albus Dumbledore."

"That was nice of him." Hermione said with a smile as she looked over the note. Harry sent a smile at the Head Table and Dumbledore winked in response.

"Hurry up and eat we have Transfiguration first period today." Hermione replied as she took out her Transfiguration book and started to reread the chapters that were assigned for homework so she wouldn't forget anything.

" 'Mione! Must you do that?" Ron complained.

"Don't get pissy with me because I want to make sure I am ready for class Ronald." Hermione said, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Pissy? I don't get pissy I'm not some bloody girl!" Ron said in his defense.

"Right. How ever could I say that. It's not like you're doing it right now or anything." Hermione replied sarcastically as she continued to read.

"You shouldn't talk! You're like a walking dictionary!" Ron shot back.

"At least I've looked into one once or twice in my life. And that's more then I can say for you."

"You own all the dictionaries that were ever published!"

And the argument continued, leaving Harry giggling and Draco with a raised eyebrow at the two. Ginny Weasley broke up the argument before it got too bad, and they all trooped to their first period class discussing who they thought would win the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw match on Wednesday.

"Well of course Slytherin will win. I doubt we could lose against those bookworms." Draco said in his usual arrogant drawl.

"Actually Boot has been getting good, so no one is sure who will win." Ron said.

"I'm sure Gryffindor won't stand a chance this season. With Harry down and all, Slytherin will rise to victory." Draco replied with a smirk.

Harry pushed Draco away from him and glared. "Is that all you care about? Some stupid match? You probably made sure you knocked me up so you can beat my house. That's completely low!" Harry said as he stormed off. Draco's jaw had dropped in surprise but he quickly closed it.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked.

"Mood swings. All pregnant people have them. Don't worry Draco, he'll be fine in a few minutes, but I suggest you do not speak to him unless he speaks to you. We don't need anymore magic leaks." Hermione said as she followed her friend into the classroom, dragging Ron with her. Draco shook his head and walked into the classroom as well, making sure he followed Hermione's advice.

The day had dragged on until finally Draco was sitting in his room all alone. His friends were down in the Common Room, and he was trying to write a letter to his Mother. There was a knock on the door and when he granted access, Harry walked inside, closing the door, and walking over to him. Draco was surprised that his Gryffindor boyfriend was speaking to him at all. He had not spoken to him since he stormed of earlier that morning.

"Draco, I'm sorry about earlier." Harry said as Draco stood up.

"It's ok Harry, I know it's not your fault." Draco replied. He pulled Harry close to him and the slightly shorter boy started to lick and kiss his neck. Draco stopped a moan from escaping his lips and he looked down at the boy. "Harry what are you doing?"

"I want you Draco. I want you _in_ me." Harry replied in a low voice as he pressed his body against the blonde. Never had Harry been this demanding before he was beginning to like the way the pregnancy was making the boy needy. He quickly grabbed his wand and put a locking and silencing charm up.

Draco connected his lips to the boy and they started to kiss passionately with Harry moaning at every little touch. They ripped off each other's clothes and tumbled over to the bed, falling so that Draco was on top. Draco explored Harry's chest, kissing and licking on the spaces near his collarbone. He then moved his lips downward until he came to the boy's erection. He licked it once and looked up to see Harry's reaction. The boy was breathing heavily, trying to buck his hips so he could feel Draco's warmth on him.

"Draco stop playing around, I want you now!" Harry moaned as he pulled Draco up to eye level and kissed him sensually. This new side of Harry turned Draco on, and he didn't keep his lover waiting. He spread the boy's legs and reached for the lube. He prepared Harry, slipping in one finger and then two. Harry was pushing against the fingers that were inside of him, pushing them deeper. "Dray!" He moaned out. Draco removed his fingers, lubed up erection, and pushed into Harry. Harry moaned out loudly.

"Is this ok?" Draco asked with concern.

"Yes it's fine. Now **move**!" Harry urged as he started to move his own hips. Draco started to move in and out of his boyfriend, feeling the pleasure hit him and Harry yelled and moaned at every thrust. They continued at this pace, only moving faster when Harry urged it. Draco slipped his hand between their bodies, and started to stroke Harry's erection. "Yes…_yes_…yes!" Harry moaned out as he threw his head back in ecstasy moving his hips faster. He closed his eyes as he felt his climax coming.

"Look at me Harry. I want to see you when you cum." Draco said as he felt his own climax building. Harry looked up and they held eye contact as they came at the same time, crying out each other's names as they stared into the eyes that they loved so much.

The collapsed after they were completely spent, Draco rolled off of Harry, and pulled the boy close to him. "That was…"

"Yeah it was." Harry said with a smile that only good sex could cause.

"I love you." Draco said with a yawn.

"I love you too." Harry replied. There was silence for a few minutes while Draco started to fall asleep when Harry moved and laid on top of the blonde. "Dray."

"Hmm?" Draco asked opening his eyes.

"Can we do it again?"

> > > > > / > > > > > >/ > > > > > > > / >>>

A/N: And I shall leave this chapter here! Lmao. Sorry if nothing really exciting happened in this chapter, and I am sorry about not updating sooner, but when my computer died on me and I had to get it fixed, they deleted all my files, including the one I had been about to update for this story. So because of that I got angry and didn't want to write it over, but I saw that it was still getting reviews so I had to get my lazy arse up and write. If there are any typos I am really sorry, I will try to cut down on them. I blame my glasses, I kind of broke them and I can't seem to find my emergency pair. But oh well, the next Chapter will be up soon, I PROMISE. Sneak previews and progress on the chapter will most likely be posted in my live journal at a later date. The link to my journal is on my profile in the homepage slot. So I shall see you in the next chapter. Peace out!


End file.
